Legend of Zelda: A New Era of Hyrule Begins
by KaoruKagome
Summary: This is my Legend of Zelda story and all I have to say is... YAY!!! I really like this story and I KNOW a lot of people are going to complain about it but, oh well...What can I do???
1. A Legend

[Hello again

[Hello again.It's R. Cybelle Gil and I must say this had to be one of my favorite stories to write on a video game.I love the Legend of Zelda series and Link in Zelda 64 is an absolute hunk!(Sorry guys!But isn't it true, ladies?)Of course, I couldn't let an opportunity for a story about this to pass, especially because I always had a question about this series that was never answered.The question is… "What exactly _is the 'Legend of Zelda'?"Notice that in every game the story is about Link, not Zelda and the 'legend'.So I fixed that.This is a story, literally, on the 'Legend of Zelda'.By the way, this story is based solely on "The Ocarina of Time".It has nothing to do with any of the other Link games.It takes off only from Zelda 64.Have fun and enjoy the story! J]_

Legend of Zelda:

The New Era of Hyrule Begins

A Legend

Deep beneath the castle, in the midst of all the passageways and mysteries, lurks the hidden walls of ancient writing.Writing that depicted the future of the land in which the great castle had been erected.A single torch flickered in the darkness of a hidden room, the light bouncing against the strange markings engraved on the walls.The old sorcerer's eyes squinted against the dim light of the torch as he stared at the inscription on the walls.His cloak whispered about him, moved by a wind that seemed to emerge from nowhere.He paid it no heed, for he was engrossed in the tale before him.In the legend engraved upon walls of a stone he had never seen before.

The Legend of Zelda.

His lips moved to the ancient words that only he and his apprentice knew.The story unfolded before his eyes, as the writing seemed to form a life of its own.The magic in the walls pulsed… But he knew that the magic did not lie in the walls, but in the words that were inscribed upon it.The sorcerer's old eyes grew wide in astonishment and disbelief as he continued to read the legend.He shook his head and read again—making sure his sight and understanding were not failing him… They were not.

"Unbelievable…" he murmured in horrific amazement._It could not be._

The whispering wind rustled more forcefully against him.The old man wrapped the cloak more tightly around him as he continued to read his eyes unable to be turned away from the picture the words produced.The chill of a wind that should not be crept up his body… But the sorcerer turned away from it and wrapped himself, trying to ward away the chill and the wind.

But it would not be ignored.The wind whistled and swirled around the man, blowing the cloak free from his grasp.The old man twisted in the wind that circled him, staring in amazement as the fire of his torch was teased and tortured by the same wind that seemed to laugh echoingly.The sorcerer turned and twisted away from the writings on the wall from the force of the laughing wind.And his eyes grew wide in paralyzing horror and absolute terror.

_Believe it._

No one heard the old man's scream, nor the clatter of the torch falling to the floor, the flames dying into nothing but ashes…

***

The warrior stared out into the dark horizon.The wind of the beach swirled around him, blowing his hair and tunic into twisting snakes about him.

A storm was coming.

The dark blue eyes narrowed watching the waves crash against the surf and the rocks, watching the dark clouds hovering over the horizon and stretching toward the beach like the dark tendrils of an evil god.He took out the blade that was strapped to his back and held it across his body, preparing himself.

The rain began to fall.It fell like shards of ice pricking the skin, and the warrior began to train beneath the onslaught.His movements were quick and lithe, the muscles of his arms and legs twisting with his maneuvers and his technique.It was the dance of death and power, a ritual that every warrior partakes of when he knows…

The muscles of his back and shoulders turned with a thrust; his muscular arms flexed and twisted with the sharp turn and the silent slice, every one of his movements perfect, everyone of them in harmony with skill.The blade sliced through the hard rain, his body leaping and moving with deadly grace as he trained beneath the sharp pounding of heavy rain.

With a movement faster than the eye could detect, he was once again facing the dark horizon and the tortured waves which the rain crashed against.His breathing was hard and labored with his exertion, his tunic plastered against his muscular body and his long golden hair dark and dripping with the falling water.He raised the blade, the double edges of the sword facing the horizon and himself.His eyes narrowed and a flash of lightning blasted from behind him, lighting the fire in his eyes, and echoed his fate with the crash of thunder that followed.

He lowered the blade and leaned his head back against the thrashing rain, his face taking the brunt of the sharp watery blows.He let the rain cleanse his spirit for the battle that lay ahead, for the fate that was destined to be his no matter what the case.

He turned his back, which now faced the dark and stormy horizon and he stared into the woods before him, past the boundaries of the beach.The blue eyes were as dark as the storm that blew over the ocean, glowing with the power within him.

"I'll be waiting," he whispered into the wood.

For the Hero of Hyrule knew something was coming.

***

"Dalan!"

In the midst of a terrible storm, the fiercest they had ever seen, two Pryderi—people from one of the many islands surrounding the land of Hyrule—struggled in the small boat they had built.They had dreamed of coming to the mainland…but as the storm continued to rage around them, that dream seemed farther away than ever before.

The young woman reached for her brother as he almost toppled over the edge of their boat.She pulled him back in with a heave as the waves crashed against and over them, the wind blowing fiercely and the rain furiously pounding on top of them.Both were drenched to their bones as they stared into the sea, seeing no land in any direction.

The huge man sighed as the wind howled, enveloping the sound.He shouted over the wind, "This is perfect, Rhaea!It was a beautiful day when we left the village.Now look at this!It would be a miracle if we did find Hyrule!"

Rhaea stared into the midst of the storm, the rain blasting against her face, her wings twitching with the heavy water and cold wind.She shuddered and shook her head.She turned to her older brother and stared into the golden eyes exactly like her own."You're right, Dalan.It doesn't seem like we're going to make it.If only we didn't have such rotten luck."

Dalan grabbed a hold of her as another huge wave washed over them.He stared down at her with a scowl."This has nothing to do with luck!"

But just as he released her to try to steer the buckling boat, another huge wave crashed over them hurtling the two against a huge pile of jagged rocks that they had not seen.The boat shattered and the two flew in opposite directions, the waves overpowering them.

Rhaea gasped for air as she tried to stay afloat, her watery eyes searching for her brother in the darkness.But as she was pulled under the water, the ocean swallowing her, she could only fall into unconsciousness and let the water determine her fate.

Dalan could feel the heat of his own blood as he kicked furiously against the currents that would pull him down.Blood seeped from his arm, the sharp rocks' gift to him as he tried to make it to shore…and to spot his sister.But in the darkness he could see no sign of her and the salt water was burning his wound with such paralyzing pain, he had no idea how long he would last.And as a crash of thunder sounded over him, the waves hurtling him against the sand, he fell into unconsciousness—the loss of blood, the pain and his exhaustion sending him over the edge into oblivion.

***

Dalan slowly awoke.His eyes fluttered open, his body blissfully numb.But as his eyelids open, the bright light invaded and formed a headache that awakened all the aches and pains in his body. His arm burned like fire, his entire body ached and the splitting pain forming in his head only grew.He gave a low groan, wanting to go back into the dark oblivion without the pain, but he knew that he had to face the reality.

He was alive…and Rhaea was probably very dead.

The ache that suddenly grew in his heart overpowered the one in his head as he turned his face away from the heat of the sun.But as his body screamed with tension and pain, the thought of his sister's death faded away to the back of his mind where he could dwell on it later.For the moment the demands of his life were becoming painfully insistent.

Suddenly a soothing presence entered his mind, easing away the terrible headache.Dalan slowly opened his eyes, staring at the shimmering sand until his eyes adjusted to the bright light of the midday.He slowly turned his head and faced an angel.

Her hair glistened with sunlight and the glowing smile made the beautiful blue eyes shimmer.Dalan blinked in awe.He had never seen a creature so beautiful in all of his life.Perhaps he had died after all, for surely this ethereal being had to be from paradise.But when the pain of his arm shot through his body he remembered quite clearly that he was very alive.

Zelda blinked down at the strange man as he winced in pain._Must be his arm.She had found him early that morning, bleeding profusely from the jagged wound on his arm.Knowing that she should not move him, she mended the arm and watched over him until he slowly awoke.She had never seen any being like him before.Never had she seen hair so black, or ears of such a strange shape.Unlike her ears and the rest of the Hyrulian people, his ears were much smaller and rounder though they still had the pointedness that characterized their people from the others.His body was one of a warrior and she knew that it had taken all of his strength to survive the storm that had hit the day before._

But nothing had prepared her for the iridescent gold eyes beneath the long dark lashes and amidst the rugged face.Her breath had caught in her throat when the eyes turned their dazed, confused gaze on her.She had entered his mind to ease the pain in his head, but when the eyes seemed to burn into her, she had lost her concentration.His face was now away from her, the mesmerizing eyes tightly closed against the pain.She slowly entered his mind, easing her way to stop the pain.

_Who are you?What are you doing?_

Zelda froze when she heard the words speak into her mind.She stared down in stunned amazement as the man turned his face back to her, the glowing amber eyes gazing at her in question.She swallowed.This couldn't be.No one had ever been able to speak into her mind, though she had had the ability to speak into the minds of others for as long as she could remember.Who was this man?

The man lifted an eyebrow curiously, almost as if he was wondering why she hadn't answered yet.Zelda swallowed and flushed darkly, unsure why.What was it about this man that made her feel so exposed?Feeling the amber eyes burning into her made her flesh hot and her mind putty.What was wrong with her?

Dalan smiled up at the woman who obviously too shocked to speak.He had no idea what had come over him to speak into her mind, but he just felt that it was all right if he did.He had never been able to do that with anyone besides Rhaea… He shook his mind away from thoughts of his sister.He would deal with that pain after he had recovered.Perhaps he should make her more comfortable?  
_Are you an angel?_

Zelda blinked down at the curious man before her.He thought he was dead?Her lips twitched.Well, with the pain he had gone through and awakening to see a woman hovering over him with the sun shining behind her…yes, it was understandable that he would believe such a thing.Zelda smiled.

_I am no angel, just someone who wishes to aid another in need._

The man smiled and slowly nodded.Zelda bit on her lower lip as the iridescent eyes of the man continued to burn through her.She had never experienced anything like it.She shook off the sensation and concentrating on the task at hand asked, "Can you understand my words?"

_Yes, was the response.Zelda nodded and said, "Can you stand?We need to remove you from beneath the glare of the sun.Your arm was very badly wounded, but it is healing now.Be gentle with it."_

The man nodded and with her aid tentatively stood up.Dalan winced as his legs screamed with the agony of holding up his weight.Slowly, Dalan made his way into the forest beyond the beach with the beautiful woman helping him.When they reached the security of the forest, Zelda slowly eased him down upon a soft bed of grass and kneeled beside him, checking the bandages of his arms.

Dalan stretched, his muscles screaming, but he paid them no heed as he removed the tension from in them.Zelda watched in stunned amazement as he moved, watching the muscles on his arms and torso ripple.She had removed his tattered shirt to use as a bandage, but as she watched him move, her cheeks flushing, she wished she had found some leaves to use instead.

Dalan flexed the aching muscles and rubbed the knotted muscles in his neck.How long had he been laying there in the sand unmoving until she arrived?He supposed he would never know.He turned back to the beautiful woman whose cheeks were glowing red.Dalan's head tilted to the side curiously.Why was she so flushed?Was she all right?

"Is all well, lady?"

Zelda's eyes widened in shock, her skin rippling with excitement.She had never heard a voice like that in all of her days alive!The sound that had come out of the man's mouth was nothing short of rumbling thunder.Perhaps it only gave the impression of that sound because he had just awakened, but the heat inside of her grew a hundred-fold.Her cheeks flushed evermore darker.

"Yes," she murmured, her eyes moving to the grass beneath them.Dalan smiled, finally realizing what was wrong.He had discomforted her when he spoke into her mind.Perhaps that had never happened to her.The corners of Dalan's eyes crinkled when he smiled at her."I am Dalan.I come from the island of Prydereus of the coast of the land of Hyrule."

Zelda looked up and saw the smile.Her breath froze and her heart stopped._Dear Spirits!This man was absolutely devastating to the senses.Zelda shook herself mentally.She had to gain control.This was no ordinary person.He had the same telepathic ability she did and he was from another land all together.__Get a grip on reality, Zelda!_

The woman's eyes smiled though he had seen them shimmer with confusion.Dalan waited for her response, and when she gave it he could not stop the shiver of awareness and bewilderment that ran up his body.

"This is Hyrule.I have never heard of this island, but then we do not keep in touch with many of the islands around Hyrule.I am Zelda."

Her voice was the sound of rippling water and Dalan could not believe what was happening to him because of that tantalizing voice.Who was this woman who could speak into the minds of others and affect him in such a way?He shook his head to clear it, confused by his own thoughts.What did it matter who she was?She had helped him, saved his life…and he had her name.That was all he needed.

Dalan smiled, making Zelda suck in breath.He didn't notice."I thank you, Zelda.You saved my life, I now owe it to you."

Zelda shook her head, her smile wane.He was definitely from another place.He didn't even know who she was!And she couldn't have him owing anything to her!The crowned princess of Hyrule, sneaking away from the castle and saving a stranger to the land from near death?The Chancellor would have Dalan's head and her hide!"No, Dalan, please.I did what anyone else in Hyrule would have done if they had found you instead of I."Which was true enough, but they probably would have moved him and killed him in the process—if they weren't terrified by his appearance first, of course."You owe me nothing, Dalan.Your gratitude is enough."

Dalan shook his head.Obviously, she did not realize his code of honor."You don't understand, Zelda.My people have a code of honor that is sacred to us.When one of us has been given a gift beyond price, a favor, a life…we must repay it in kind.It is part of our code of honor.I owe you my life."Dalan grinned rakishly and Zelda thought her heart was going to explode."If you are worried about me following you till my debt is repaid—do not fear.I will be there when it is time for the debt to be repaid.Fate has a way to make that possible."

Zelda blinked, trying to find where her voice had gone and why her heart was doing a dance within her chest.What did this man do to her?It was like nothing she had ever felt in her life.She had a connection with him she had never had with anyone…and she believed his words.Somehow fate would make sure his debt would be repaid.Plus…they had a connection.That would be enough to warn him if she was ever in danger… Zelda shook herself mentally.What was she thinking!How would he know that?How could he communicate with her in that way?She looked into the shimmering golden eyes and her confusion faded away.

It really didn't matter.This man was unlike any other.Somehow she would find out everything she would need to know… It was within their destiny…somehow…

Dalan and Zelda stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity.The smiles in their eyes reflected the emotion inside of them both.Zelda had never felt so at peace; so relieved of the burden she bore.Dalan had never felt so free, or so tied to another life, another soul… Their destiny had begun, their fates intertwined with that one soul-searching moment.

"Zelda!"

The trance was broken.Zelda's smile faded as she turned and winced.It was Kerwick, her bodyguard.She smiled ruefully.Actually, he was more like a nanny than anything else.But soon he'll be calling her 'Princess!' and she couldn't let Dalan know who she was…not yet.She turned back to the man before her who had an eyebrow lifted as he looked beyond the trees to the voice who called.

"I must go, Dalan."Zelda quickly stood and turned to the direction of Kerwick's voice just as he called another resounding "Zelda!"

Dalan stood and clasped her shoulder.Zelda turned and he smiled kindly.Her heart stopped with the glow of his eyes and the warmth of his smile._Who was this man?_

Dalan nodded."I understand.Go then.We shall meet again."

Zelda blinked up at the huge man before him and shook her head, clearing it from the muddle his smile had made of it.She then stared at his arm.She looked up with a curious look."How is your arm?"

Dalan shook his head."Do not worry, Zelda.Your healing works well.I shall be fine.Go now, before whoever calls you looses his voice."

Zelda grinned.She had never felt so alive…so free!"That fool?It would be a miracle if he did loose that monstrous voice of his!"

"ZELDA!"

She jumped and Dalan chuckled quietly.Her body shivered with the sound of his laughter."Like thunder…" she murmured quietly.She smiled at the huge man before her and gave a small wave."Until we meet again, Dalan of Prydereus!"She turned and began to run through the forest nimbly, practically flying through the trees and vegetation."I'm coming, Kerwick!"

Dalan smiled as he stared at her disappearing form."Until we meet again…Zelda."


	2. New Arrivals

New Arrivals

New Arrivals

Rhaea slowly fluttered her eyes.The light was dim and it didn't hurt her eyes, though everything was a blurry blue.Where was she?Her eyes slowly began to focus as she tried to move.Her body was exhausted, but she was awake.The last thing she remembered was trying to find Dalan in the midst of the storm… Rhaea's heart clenched.What if he had perished?She shook her head, sending a headache pounding through.She ignored the pain and clenched her fists.Dalan was alive and she would find him that way.

After making that firm resolve, she began to look around the very blue place she lay in.The bed she had been placed on was made of water and the entire room looked as if it had been made of water as well.The walls seemed to flow.Rhaea blinked in confusion, ignoring the pain of her headache and the screaming muscles of her body as she slowly began to ease herself out of the bed.She winced as her muscles pulled and twisted, making her cry out in unexpected pain.

Suddenly there was someone beside her.Rhaea looked up and let out a startled cry.The creature before her let out a similar one.Rhaea collapsed on to the bed as the strange fish-like creature took a startled step backwards.Suddenly it placed its hands on its hips and gave out a little huff of annoyance.The half-fish half-human approached her and Rhaea only looked up at it in confusion._My are these things tall…_

"Get back into the bed!You're still not well yet!I should know!You've been unconscious for nearly three days now!Get back into that bed!"

Rhaea looked up at in complete confusion.She had understood every word, amazingly.She was so curious that no amount of threatening scowling was going to deter her.She blinked back up at the creature tapping her fin on the floor in expectation.Rhaea tilted her head curiously."What are you?"

Ruto threw her arms into the air and shook her head."What an outrageous question!I'm a Zora!Princess of the Zoras, in fact.I'm Ruto.And since you are, obviously, not going to get back into that bed might as well get some questions answered too."Ruto leaned down and lifted an looked at Rhaea curiously."What are _you?"_

Rhaea couldn't help it.She chuckled.What a strange creature!Were all the people of the Zoras like this one?"I am Rhaea.I am from an island of the coast of Hyrule called Prydereus.I am a Pryderi."Rhaea smiled and shrugged her shoulders.She looked up at the Zora and blinked with obvious confusion."Where am I, Princess Ruto of the Zoras?"

Rhaea watched as the beautiful fish woman wrinkled her nose…or what appeared to be a nose."'Princess Ruto of the Zoras?'What is that!Call me Ruto!Or Princess Ruto if you are determined to be formal…but I hate such a formal title!It makes me feel old!"Ruto gave a shiver of disgust and watched as the strange creature, called a Pryderi, chuckled.Ruto smiled.It had been about time.She had thought the strange dark haired being with the strange ears and with wings was never going to wake up!"You're in the Zora River.My home and my kingdom.And just in case you don't know, you're in Hyrule.You washed up here from the ocean.I thought you were a dead Pryderi for sure!"

Rhaea smiled brilliantly."I'm in Hyrule!"She jumped up and clapped her hands excitedly."That means we made it!I hope Dalan is all right and that he made safely into Hyrule as well!"

Ruto gave Rhaea a curious look, stepping forward."Who's Dalan?"

Rhaea blinked and smiled."My brother.We were coming to Hyrule, but got caught in a terrible storm that came out of nowhere!We got blown apart."

Ruto nodded."So it was that storm that brought you here.Well, well!"Ruto smiled."Welcome to Hyrule, Pryderi!And I better look for some clothing…you don't have any."

Rhaea blinked and stared down at herself.She was clothed in nothing but her wings.She jumped into the bed and covered herself with the flowing blue sheet.Ruto burst out into rippling laughter and left to find some clothing, leaving the blushing Pryderi alone with her embarrassment.

***

She was absolutely, positively lost.Rhaea looked about and shook her head in complete confusion.Her sense of direction was terrible!She had always had Dalan with her and he always found his way!Being without him now was a horrible experience…especially considering she could not find the village of Kakariko.

Princess Ruto had given her directions to the village, but Rhaea had just wandered getting herself extremely lost.Her watery dress flowed about her as she walked about the land, looking at the sights.She wished she hadn't gotten herself lost.But since she had she'll probably have to use the staff Ruto gave her to protect herself from the monsters that lurk at night.Just what she needed.She sighed as she made her way through the forest.She hadn't even come to any of the other villages yet either!

Rhaea stopped as she heard the trickling water.She followed the sound hoping that whatever body of water was making it she could use it to find her way.But as she made her way through the thick shrubs and vines that hung from the trees to where the sound came from, she only sighed in defeat.

The body of water was nothing more than a clear spring with a waterfall connecting to it._Oh, well.It wasn't what she had been hoping for, but she would make use of it.Rhaea removed the flowing watery blue dress that Princess Ruto had given her and she placed the staff to the side.She made a resounding splash as she entered the water that only went hip deep and let the wings wrap around her body.Rhaea sighed blissfully and let the water of the small waterfall trickle down on her.She closed her eyes with a small sigh._

Link stared at the woman in _his spring.Only he had known about the spring's existence… until this moment.He sat beneath the darkness of one of the large trees that shaded the spring from the eyes of intruders, his arm lying carelessly over his knee, the other leg laying bent beside it.The Hyrulian warrior's lips twitched as a whisper of wind blew his hair across his face.His eyes grew darker as he watched the woman bathe beneath the waterfall and submerge herself in the shallow depths of the spring.When she emerged, his body tightened.He had never seen a woman so…uniquely beautiful.He had never seen hair so black, or such strange ears.And he had never seen any woman with glistening faery wings.He had only noticed that interesting feature when she had briefly opened them to shake the water from them.The wings were of iridescent color, shimmering with every and any color, the sunlight reflecting over them.He had never seen anything like it._

His eyes narrowed as he watched her stretch her body, the wings stretching as well as she wrapped them once more around her body.The water drops mingled with the light of the wings giving her a muted glow as the sun shined behind her through the cracks of the leaves.Her short straight black hair glistened with the water and the sunlight.Link could only stare in amazement.He had never in his life seen anything so incredibly radiant…so heavenly.She looked like nothing he had ever seen before.Who was this woman who had found his hidden spring and had captured his attention in a way that no one had ever been able to do?

Link's fingers itched for his ocarina.He had to add something to the vision before him.He silently lifted the ocarina to his lips and began to play the sweet music of his soul to match the enchanting sight before him.His blue eyes glimmered as he watched her, the music resounding throughout the small wood.

He saw her suddenly go still and her eyes, which had been closed in the ecstasy of her bath, snap open with the sound of the music.She slowly turned her head, turning her gaze to the direction from where the music came.Link stared into the iridescent golden eyes that glowed with the light of the sun.

Rhaea met the dark blue eyes and her breath caught.The music continued to emerge from the ocarina that the man played as she stared into his eyes.She was suspended in shock… _How?They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, the music floating around them both, until Rhaea awoke from the trance.Suddenly, she grabbed onto the outfit that Princess Ruto had given her and leaped from the waters into the trees._

Link's eyebrow lifted just as she leaped into the air.He ceased his music and placed the ocarina away, his eyes still on the woman.He had followed her with his eyes and his lips twitched.

Rhaea put the clothes on quickly and looked down.The man beneath the tree was still looking up at her.Had he followed her with his eyes?Rhaea swallowed._Who was this man?_

Link smiled and slowly stood, leaning against the tree, his smile small and taunting.His eyes never left hers as he gazed up at her, holding her captive with his gaze.Rhaea could only stare back.She had never seen a man like that in her entire life.Hair of dark gold and eyes like the sea after a storm.His hair was long and held back in a queue, his dark green tunic blending in with the surroundings along with his shifting brown cloak, brown boots and black pants.His long ears held and earring in each, and he had a sword strapped to his back that was as evident as the man himself.She was held spellbound by the dark eyes and the presence of him._What was he doing here?_

Link had never seen eyes like hers, or the tentative curiosity that filled them as she looked at him with the same perusal he had her as she had bathed.He had never been the subject of such intense curiosity.He wondered if she was even from Hyrule.She certainly didn't look any of the people living on the mainland.Her hair shifted forward as she did, the pitch darkness framing the glowing face enchantingly.

Her wings fluttered, the wind blew rustling through the leaves, and the birds chirped with the hiding faeries in the trees and the water from the spring trickled.These were the only sounds as the two held each other's eyes captive and spellbound.Rhaea moved slightly and blinked down at the warrior staring back up at her with his piercing stormy gaze."Who are you?" she whispered in the silence of the wood.

Link smiled.Her voice was lulling.It sounded like the wind blowing through water, leaves and wind chimes—a melodic combination that soothed him from the inside like nothing had ever been able to.He lifted an eyebrow to the beauty hiding in the midst of the trees and smiled."Who are you?"

Rhaea was completely startled.She had not expected to be questioned in return, but she hadn't expected an answer either.And she most certainly hadn't expected the deep soothing voice that emerged from the man either.She shivered with the sound, her flesh rippling.What was she supposed to say now?She thought of insisting for an answer, but that would be too complicated.Perhaps if she answered first the man with the stormy eyes would answer hers…or leave her be.She tensed with that thought.Why did the thought of his departure make her so uncomfortable?His presence is what is making her uncomfortable…and infinitely interested.

"I am Rhaea.I am a Pryderi."

Link lifted a curious eyebrow at the whispered words._A Pryderi?What could that be?Whatever it was, it was obviously not from Hyrule.Now Link's curiosity had been peaked.Who was this woman and what was she doing here in Hyrule?He had never wanted to know so much about one person…and now he could not stop himself from wondering._

"Come down, faery," he whispered to the woman in the trees."I will not hurt you."He lifted one of his hands, palm up, toward her in invitation.

Rhaea blinked.She had not expected this turn of events.In fact, she should stop expecting anything.This man was completely unpredictable.What was she going to do?She stared down into the stormy blue eyes that murmured a challenge.She smiled.This was definitely a warrior!Perhaps she would come down to meet that challenge of his!But she would remain wary.

Link blinked in surprise as her expression change from wariness to curiosity to a smile.The corners of her eyes crinkled with her smile and her eyes almost closed.Only a sliver of gold could be seen as she smiled down at him and let out a small chuckle.His body clenched in reaction to the sound.Never had a woman's laughter effected him so…

Link's thought faded as she floated down from the tree.The watery blue dress shimmered, billowing about her as she glided to the ground.The dress was a transparent blue and beneath the flowing dress was white tight breeches, while over it was a white vest that covered her where she needed to be covered.Her feet were bare and the wings glistened behind her, silently fluttering as she touched the floor, placing her hand into his inviting one.He had never seen any woman as beautiful as the one before him.Her eyes glowed and straight black hair curled at the ends from being dried in the air.Her smile and eyes held him captive and her beauty held him spellbound.

Rhaea gasped.She had thought he was handsome from a distance?The man was absolutely breathtaking!She had never seen a man like this in her entire life…nor had she ever felt this way about one.What was happening to her?She just stared into his eyes as she landed gracefully on the floor.The stormy eyes only gazed back.They stood like that for what seemed like eons.Her hand in his, their hair drifting in their faces with the wind, the sun glowing, bathing them in its light and their eyes locked together in time.

Link slowly regained his lost composure and gave the woman before him a small smile.He motioned to the floor and she smiled in return, both of them sitting on the soft grass together.Rhaea reached for her hide boots as the man whispered a question.

"What is a Pryderi?"

Rhaea turned to him and laughed.Link closed his eyes and reveled in the beautiful sound as she let the laughter take her.He opened his eyes as the sound began to fade into quiet chuckling.She smiled at him, the golden eyes sparkling."I am that obvious, then?"Link only smiled and Rhaea shook her head and began to place her on her boots."I am from an island of the coast of Hyrule called Prydereus.The people there are mainly of earthly colors.Dark hair and eyes just as dark.All the women are born with wings of all different kinds, for you see our island is mainly mountainous."Rhaea smiled at the warrior before."I hope that is enough for your question, warrior."

Link smiled and nodded.Then he lifted an eyebrow as she began to put on the other boot."But why are your eyes not dark in color?"

Rhaea looked up from her boot and blinked at him."What do you mean?They are a light brown…or so we were told when we were children."

Link shook his head."Your eyes are golden…and who is we?"

Rhaea shook her head and continued to put on her boot.She murmured quietly."My brother."

Link looked at her curiously."Did he come with you to Hyrule?"

Rhaea finished with her boots and looked up into the stormy blue eyes."It is now my turn, warrior.You've asked your questions, now it is time for my own!"She leaned close and placed her hand beneath her chin."How long were you beneath that tree watching me?"

Link felt his face go red.He was not used to being questioned and especially about things like that.He felt foolish…for a moment.Then his smile returned, slowly and leeringly."When you began to bathe beneath the waterfall."

Rhaea face went up in flames.He had watched all that?She turned her face away from the smiling male and whispered, "How did you know I was here?"

His smile grew."I didn't."When Rhaea turned, the question in her eyes, Link shrugged."No one knew about this spring but I.I was on my way here for a bath when I heard a splash.I passed through the trees and saw a faery beneath a waterfall."Link smiled leeringly at her."So I watched."

Rhaea's face was burning with mortification.She had thought she had found a hidden spring!Instead she had stumbled onto a hidden spring with an owner!"Don't call me 'faery'," Rhaea said, her face still glowing red."My name is Rhaea."

Link's smiled slowly, as his eyes became hooded."Good day, Rhaea."

She eyed him warily and desperately thought of another question to ask the warrior before her."Uh… Where do you live, warrior?I mean, from what part of Hyrule are you?"

Link turned his face away and stared at the waterfall silently for a few moments.When he finally spoke his voice was distant."I spent the first years of my life with the Kokiri in the Kokiri Forest.The Kokiri are a group of children that are born from a huge tree within the forest, but they never age and at a certain age they obtain a faery as a guide and friend for their long life.I did not receive one until much later…so they called me the faery-less Kokiri.But even when I finally received one, I realized I was not a Kokiri.For I had begun to age."Link paused and turned back to the woman who was watching him curiously.He smiled silently."It wasn't until later that I was told I was a Hylian.They were people that used to live on the Lake Hylia.The year I was born there was a Great War and my mother rushed into the Kokiri Forest, desperate to save my life.She gave me to the Great Tree and died…or so I was told."

Link's eyes burned into Rhaea's."Is that answer enough for you, Rhaea?"

Rhaea swallowed and slowly stood, grabbing onto her staff.Link followed and stood as well, towering over her.She looked up at him.And she had thought she had had troubles.They were nothing compared to what this warrior must have gone through.She shook her head and quickly turned, running through the forest so quickly that she seemed to fly."Good bye, warrior!" was the last thing he heard before she vanished beyond the trees.She hadn't answered his question on her brother.

Link stared into the woods and shook his head.The irony of life.He had cared for three women in his life…all three had become Sages, Guardians of Hyrule and untouchable by any man save he be a Sage as well.All the other women in his life had been the normal parts of a warrior's existence.But now this…Pryderi…had entered his life and disrupted it.He had only told Zelda of his origins.What had made him tell the strange dark haired, golden-eyed, faery-woman that had captured his interest?

Link shrugged away the disturbing thoughts and turned the opposite direction and began to enter the wood once more.He had come to his spring to bathe…but the presence of the faery-woman lingered in the air and in the enchanted place.He closed himself to the essence of her that seemed to float about shimmering spring.He slowly turned back to the direction in which she had fled and smiled slightly.

"Good bye, faery."

He turned back and headed through the woods, the woman loitering in the depths of his mind like an indestructible phantom.


	3. Falling in Love

Falling in Love

Falling in Love

Dalan finally had his shop.He had worked hard to convince the mayor of Hyrule Castle Town that he was an excellent silversmith and to convince the owner of the Mask Shop to rent him the empty space in the back of his shop.But now everything was done and Dalan felt fantastic.

Today he would open his shop and begin to make the silver pieces that would have people coming back for more.But first he had to remake his blade.He had lost his sword at sea and now he had to make a new one. He remembered his first night out in the open.The monsters that lurked had attacked him and without his sword it took him much longer to defeat them all.That had annoyed him greatly.He would make his sword first…if no one came calling for any special pieces at this moment.

To his luck, no one did…or perhaps it was not to his luck.Dalan didn't care as he finished making his blade.It was not like that of the brutal broadsword, but longer and thinner, the weapon of a true warrior…at least to his people.It was a blade designed to slice, not to hack like the clumsy broadsword.Dalan marveled at his creation and added the finishing touches.

Just as he was being to test the blade, which was folded five hundred times, a blade like no other in the world, someone entered through his shop door.He heard the greeting words die off as he made a quick move with the blade and then placed it into the sheath he had made for it.Dalan turned to the customer at his door and froze.

The glowing blue eyes of Zelda stared into his.

Dalan couldn't help himself; he smiled and slowly began to approach her.She looked infinitely more beautiful, if that was possible.But as he took a step forward, she took a step back.He looked at her curiously, then smiled understanding.She had not expected to find him here.He lifted his hand in invitation and smiled coaxingly."So we meet again, Zelda."

Zelda stared at the man before her in consternation.She had never thought…never imagined that she'd see him here, in Hyrule Castle Town.Does he know…?She stared into his glowing golden eyes and knew he still hadn't discovered who she really was.She hadn't even expected to see him again at all after the Chancellor and her father had lectured on leaving the palace.She had been out of the palace for most of her life!But they still treated her as if she was still ten years old instead of nineteen.

And when Dalan spoke and lifted his hand, Zelda was overwhelmed with confusing feelings.He was here he was actually in Hyrule Castle Town and the feelings she had felt before swamped her completely until she was drowning in them.What was it about this man that made her feel this way?She stared into the beautiful eyes and slowly smiled.She lifted her hand and placed it in his.Now the Chancellor and her father couldn't say a thing.She just had to make sure that Dalan didn't find out who she was until she was ready to tell him.

"From the looks of it, it seems your arm has healed, Dalan."

Dalan burst out laughing and pulled her to him.Zelda's cheeks flushed with the sound of his laughter and with the heat of his body as he pulled her to him.The feelings inside her intensified beyond comprehension.What was he doing to her?He looked down into the bewildered but intrigued and smoldering eyes and he drowned in their depths.Was she his destiny?

Zelda watched Dalan's smile fade and his eyes grow dark.Her heart began to speed within her chest.What was going to happen?She had dreamed about him since the day she had found him on the beach…but now with him standing over her, his entire body overwhelming her beyond measure…she had no idea what to expect.Least of all what he did do.

She didn't know what hit her as Dalan lowered his head and touched her lips with his own.The feelings that had been confusing inside of her exploded and began to create chaos throughout her body.She had never experienced anything like it.All of her senses exploded as she clung to him, Dalan being the only solid thing in her suddenly dizzying world.His mouth moved over hers, igniting feelings inside of her that she never knew could exist…

Until she suddenly realized what was happening to her.She clutched at Dalan as he pulled her closer and opened her lips to find the secrets deep inside.The burst of pleasure so intense erupted inside of her and she knew.She was feeling desire…a desire inspired by a matching soul… by a lover.Zelda's fingers wound into Dalan's long dark hair as she curiously followed the movements of his lips and tongue._She was in love with him._

When all the passion inside her detonated into the kiss, she knew she was lost and her mind would no longer function.She wanted him with blinding intensity and from the desperation in his kiss she knew he felt the same way.

Dalan had to pull away.If he did not he would loose complete control.He had never feared loosing control with any other woman except her.She was his destiny…she belonged to him and to no one else, and she knew it as well.

He tore his mouth away and buried his face in her throat.Their labored breathing was the only sound in the silent room as they slowly recomposed themselves.Zelda slowly pulled away and stared up into the dark golden eyes that were glittering with passion and an intensity that scorched her.She swallowed and smiled."And all I wanted to do was ask the new silversmith to make me a small piece."

Dalan burst out laughing and stared down into the now dark sapphire eyes that shimmered with a hidden fire no one had ever awakened but him.Her lips were swollen with his kisses, her face flushed and he had never felt better.

He grinned at her and gave her a wink, making the heat pooled within her enflame once more."Well, then, lady.Tell me what is this piece you want and I will make it for you as quickly as I possibly can."He lifted his hand for her to take and with the other motioned to the shop behind you."I am your servant."

Zelda laughed and took his hand.Who would have thought she would find a man like this in her entire life?Only one piece of her mind threatened the happiness inside her soul and heart._But you are a princess and a Sage.You can never be together.Zelda banished the words.She would find away to be with Dalan…he was the other half of her soul._

***

Link entered Hyrule Castle Town and smiled.The city was bustling with the Market Day and people were everywhere bargaining, buying, and selling.Everyone was alive with the beauty of the day and the thrill of business and gossip.

His hair was still dripping from his bath as he strode through the village catching bits and pieces of the gossip.He overheard people speaking of a strange dancer that had appeared in Kakariko Village and was now headed to Lake Hylia.Link shook his head at the gossip approached the weapons' vender.Link lightly smiled at the preening man and asked, "Has a new silversmith been appointed yet?"

The round salesman tugged on his beard as the thought about the question posed.When the man nodded, Link was pleasantly surprised.There had not been a silversmith since the old one had died several months ago.He had come every month, hoping they had appointed a new one but the answer had always been negative.Until now.

"Yes, we have a new silversmith.And it's about time too.We have been needing one since the old man died, but this new silversmith is a young one, though.Strange looking too."The salesman smiled."But can't complain about his work, though!Young and strange looking he may be, but an amazing silversmith!Just look at some of his pieces!"The vender showed Link the silver pieces and he nodded in amazement.The man was right.Whoever made these pieces was a master silversmith.

Link looked up and asked, "Where is his shop?All your pieces are very good, but not exactly what I'm looking for.I have something very specific in mind.Do you know where his shop is?"

The vender pulled on his beard and sighed."Oh, well, if none of my pieces interest you, his shop is located behind the Mask Shop."

Link nodded."Thank you."He turned and made his way toward the rear of the Mask Shop.The door to the silversmith's shop was slightly open and Link slowly opened the door to stare in amazement of the sight before him.The silversmith was a huge man with pitch-black hair, almost exactly like the faery woman he had met at his spring.But that wasn't what held Link in surprised shock.It was the fact that in his arms he was passionately kissing the Princess, Zelda.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around the silversmith's neck, their lips blending as the mighty arms of the man holding her tightened around her.As soon as Link's initial shock had passed, and he realized that neither had noticed his presence, a slow smile began to form on his face.He leaned against the doorframe and watched the spectacle before him.

But after a few moments and neither seemed to be stopping Link sighed and said, "Will you both be done anytime soon?I need to order a piece from the silversmith."

The two broke instantly apart by the sound of the voice intruding.Zelda's eyes were dazed and unfocused, her lips swollen and her face flushed.Link smiled at her appearance though he felt that this was unusual for her.She was a Sage and she knew it.What was she doing dallying with a silversmith?But while Zelda was still regaining her faculties, Link's penetrating gaze shifted to the silversmith who was standing beside her.

The men's eyes met and something flashed.Link straightened and crossed his arms over his chest the cloak shifting around him.The silversmith did the same, their equal heights making them lock eyes as they sized each other up.It was at that moment that Link recognized the man before him.The golden eyes glowed as Link's eyes widened with realization.But the moment of manly scrutiny ended abruptly with Zelda's cry.

"Link!"

Link turned quickly enough to catch Zelda flying into his arms.He laughed as he wrapped his arms around gave her a small squeeze.Link caught the silversmith's scowl.He smiled wickedly at the golden eyed Pryderi, and then looked down at the beaming Zelda.

"Hello, Zelda.It is good to see you again as well."Zelda laughed and released him turning to the scowling Pryderi.She rolled her eyes at Dalan's expression, while Link just grinned at him.

"Don't give me that look, Dalan!This is Link, an old friend of mine.We've known each other since we were children!He is like the older brother I never had!"Zelda grabbed the hand of the silversmith and dragged him to Link. The Hyrulian warrior was still smiling tauntingly.He gave the Pryderi and curt nod.Dalan did likewise.

Zelda paid neither any heed.She was just so pleased to see Link again after so many months!"Link, this is Dalan.He's the new silversmith and he's—"

"A Pryderi from the island of Prydereus," Link finished for her.

Both Zelda and Dalan were startled.Zelda blinked in surprise."How did you know that, Link?I didn't even know about the people on the islands around Hyrule."

Link shrugged and smiled."I have my ways."Link straightened."Zelda, what are you doing here with him anyway?You know you can't be here with him."

Dalan's eyes narrowed.Zelda only sighed."Spoken like a true older brother figure.You don't understand, Link.Dalan is different."

Link scowled at her."Just because he is a Pryderi?Zelda you of all people should know better than that!You know why you can't be here.It'll only cause you both pain, because I already see how you both care for each other."Link gave a small smile."I did see the kiss you two were sharing before I interrupted."

Zelda flushed and Dalan finally spoke."What do you mean it will cause us pain?"

Link turned to the Pryderi and smiled at the irony.Who would have thought the faery woman's brother would fall for the woman he considered to be a sister, while he fell for the sister of that man?Link shook himself mentally.He had not fallen for the faery woman.She just intrigued him.He turned back to Zelda and lifted an eyebrow."You haven't told him yet, I see."

Zelda chewed on her lip and scowled at Link.The warrior just shrugged."All I came in here for was to ask the silversmith to make me a silver dagger."He turned to Dalan."Is that too much to ask for, Pryderi?"

Dalan grunted and turned to go to the back of the shop."Do you want something specifically?" he called as he entered the back room.

Link called back, "Yes."He then turned to Zelda, his stormy blue eyes meeting her sapphire eyes."Now, what do you mean he's different?It can't be because he's a Pryderi, you're not that foolish."

Zelda growled at him."Link, you haven't visited me since the last holiday, why should I tell you anything about my relationship with Dalan?"

Link grinned wickedly."Because I know something about him you don't and you know why I haven't stopped by since then.Your Chancellor threw me out the last time I showed up for a holiday because he didn't believe this warrior had a place in the palace so near the princess.Now, tell me what you're doing."

She sighed and leaned against the wall as she heard Dalan setting up the silver over the fire."I say he's different because he has the same telepathic ability I have."

Link's eyes widened and he nodded."I see, so you're hoping that he is special enough not to apply to the rule that you can't be with anyone because you're a Sage."

Zelda rolled her eyes."Link, I'm in love with him.Whether he applies to the rules or not, I am going to be with him.He's the other half of me."He saw the determination and the love in her eyes and slowly nodded just as Dalan reentered the room.

"All right.What do you want done?"

Link smiled and approached the silversmith, telling him exactly what he wanted in the dagger.Zelda watched them both and felt a calming peace inside her.Link supported her love for Dalan.His approval was all she needed to feel safe within her love.


	4. Secrets

Secrets

Secrets

The Seventh Sage had found him and loved him.Now, once they joined completely… Freedom will come.No more imprisonment—the power shall flow.

The dark wind whispered against the floor of a cavern of bones and ashes.Soon…it would be free and the Black Power will soar… The Legend is coming to fruition… Soon…

***

Rhaea couldn't believe she had found some actual living Hylians near the forest by the lake.According the warrior, who hadn't given her his name, this is where he was from and there were no people left.Obviously, he hadn't looked hard enough because she had found them and now she was going to do her performance for them.

Rhaea laughed as the musicians began to play.Dalan had always been good with weapons and metals.She had always been a dancer.She began to dance to the lively music of the village players and she closed her eyes letting the music flow through her as the children watched and danced as well.The adults clapping to the rhythm of the music.

If only there was someone who could play the ocarina like that warrior had.

Rhaea forced him from her mind.After the dance she would go to the lake to fish.She smiled at the thought and continued her dance, bringing laughter to the people around her.

As the sun was beginning to set, the small waves of the lake washing over her toes, Rhaea was whistling to the tune that the warrior had played on his ocarina several weeks ago.She hadn't found Dalan either, but she knew he was alive and well.She just felt it.Her bare feet were becoming wrinkled because of the water, but she didn't let it bother her as she cast again, searching for another fish for her dinner.

Link stared at the woman still fishing at Lake Hylia strangely.She wore a golden tunic with brown tight breeches.Her dark hair was glowing with the light of the fading sun and to her right was a bag full of clothing and to the left of her was several small fish.When she began to whistle, Link smiled…until he recognized the tune.It was the same song he played on his ocarina when he had met the faery woman, Rhaea.He silently approached her and as she turned he saw the shimmer of iridescent light on her wings.He felt like laughing.Who would have thought he would run into her again after meeting her brother?

He smiled as he heard her whistle the song of his ocarina in perfect harmony.It sounded beautiful.Link wondered if she was the dancer that he'd heard of in the gossip.He smiled.He certainly hoped she was.He silently approached her from behind until he was only five steps away.He pulled out the ocarina and began to play the tune with her whistling.

Rhaea thought at first that the music came from her mind, but after a few moments she suddenly went silent.She could feel the heat of a body close behind her and the music from the ocarina echoing near her ear.She stiffened, her body clenching and suddenly filling with heat.Could it possibly be…?

She turned and stared into the stormy eyes that continued to play on the ocarina.He stopped for one moment and whispered, "Dance for me, Rhaea."

Her heart pounded in her chest."I don't have my dancing clothes on," she whispered in return.

He smiled."Dance for me anyway."

Rhaea nodded as he smiled and lifted the ocarina to his lips once more, his eyes glowing.

As soon as the music began, Rhaea began to move the sweet sound of the wind over the lake and the soothing music of the ocarina played by the warrior.He eyes shimmered as he watched her graceful movements to the music, her limbs and body shifting with the music, her eyes hooded as she watched him play.

The song he played bonded the two of them.The music sank into her soul, possessing her body to move with it perfectly.He watched her movements and the song of his soul merged with her.They were one song, one dance, one life.Her movements were like that of a leaf dancing in the wind, her wings shimmering with the light of the setting sun as she gazed at him, her eyes lost in his.His eyes locked with hers as they continued their beautifully perfect duet, the people coming out of their secret homes to see the amazing spectacle before them.The strange dancer from another land, her golden eyes locked onto the stormy blue eyes of the musician who played the sweet music.The people watched spellbound until the music began to fade.

Rhaea slowed to a stop and Link lingered on the final note.He smiled at her and she smiled back unsure of the sensations inside of her that he was causing.He had been deluding himself when he had said that he hadn't fallen for her.The faery woman had captured his heart and merged his soul with hers with one dance.He had never thought anyone would be able to hear and understand that song—let alone dance to it.It was the song of his soul…

Suddenly, one of the people watching cried out.The trance that held Link and Rhaea snapped as they turned to the running woman who approached him.He was confused.There had never been any people living near Lake Hylia.They had all died in the Great War…hadn't they?

"Korin!Korin is that you?Is it really you?" the woman cried as she ran to Link, holding her cloak closely around her.Link lifted an eyebrow as her confused face transformed into one of pure joy."Oh, it is you, Korin!"She threw herself into Link's arms."Oh, I had thought you were dead!"

Rhaea lifted an eyebrow and stared at him."Your name is Korin?"

Link blinked down at the woman grabbing onto him and looked up at Rhaea.He shook his head."No.I am not Korin.My name is Link."He looked around at the people before him and shook his head as the woman began to release him in shock."Who are these people, Rhaea?"

Rhaea smiled."They are your people, Link.You said all the Hylians died in the Great War, or so you had heard.But I found the survivors.The live in the woods to the north of the lake, beyond the boundary."

The woman holding onto Link slowly released him and stared at him in confusion.Link turned his gaze away from Rhaea to the woman before him.Her eyes were wide with bewilderment."You're not Korin?"

Link shook his head, sadly."I am sorry.I am not this Korin.My name is Link."

Her eyes went wide again."Link?Link?Not…no…couldn't be.You died with your mother.That was why Korin left.Because his wife and son had died.You couldn't be…" Her eyes widened even more when she realized that the man before her was the age that the baby boy named Link would be and that Korin would not be so young if he was alive… "Dear Spirits!" she cried."It's Link!Dear Spirits!Everyone thought you had died with your mother!"

Link stiffened.This couldn't be.He had told no one in the world but Zelda and…Rhaea.But how could this woman think he was someone else, unless…?Link shook his head."You have me confused with someone else.My mother died trying to save my life.She gave me to the Great Tree in Kokiri Forest.I grew there until I grew too much.Then I left.I can't be…"

The woman's eyes filled with tears."My brother was a man named Korin.He was the mayor of the Hylians.He was the one leading us in the war, until one night spies entered our village and burned down his home with his wife Leylia and his son Link still inside.Korin was so devastated he left the village and we all scattered while the enemy destroyed our homes.You look exactly like Korin did in those days."

Link swallowed harshly.He reached for his ocarina and played Saria's Song.He had to find out.He had to know now.As the song ended the sweet leafy voice flitted through his mind.

_Link!My it has been a long time!What is it, my friend?_

_Saria, can you ask the Great Tree something for me?_

_Certainly, Link!Anything for you.What do you want me to ask it?_

_Who was my mother?_

_There was silence from Saria as she recovered from her shock.__Link, why do you want to know that now?_

Link clenched his teeth and tensed._Please, Saria.Ask the Great Tree now.I have to know this.There is someone here who is claiming to be my aunt._

_That's impossible, Link.All the Hylians are dead._

_No they aren't.Link took a deep breath.__Please, Saria._

_Very well.I'm going._

There was silence as Link waited.Rhaea lightly placed her hand on Link's shoulder.He turned to the faery woman and saw her small smile.Suddenly, he wasn't afraid of the truth anymore.He looked at the surviving Hylian people and his heart clenched.Did he belong here with them?

_The Great Tree will speak to you now, Link._

_Link nodded.__Thank you, Saria._

_Anytime, Link._

_Link waited for the Great Tree to speak._

_Link._

Link looked up and answered._I am here, Great Tree.Who am I?You told me how I came into the Kokiri, but you never told me who were my parents… What was the name of my mother?Who was she?_

The Great Tree smiled into Link's mind._She was a magnificent ocarina player and she was absolutely beautiful.But her body was badly burnt when she brought you to me.I knew she wouldn't survive the night._

_What was her name?Link pleaded._

The Great Tree sighed sadly._She was Leylia, the wife of Korin.He was a great warrior and leader for the Hylian people.He was also the last man to know the Forbidden Language.No one ever found out what happened to him._

Link was completely confused._Forbidden Language?What do you mean?_

_It is the language the Legend of Zelda is written in.Do not worry about it, Link.Until the Eighth Sage appears there is no need to worry.Good bye, my child._

_NO!Link shouted but the Great Tree had severed the connection.Link stared into the darkness of the lake.Night had fallen.What did the Great Tree mean the Legend of Zelda?The Eighth Sage?Forbidden Language?Link shook his head.He would worry about it later.Though the sense of something sinister was beginning to grow within his mind.He turned to the woman staring expectantly at him and he gave a small smile._

She gave a small cry and threw herself into his arms.Link couldn't believe it.He finally had a family… He turned to the Pryderi.But he saw her slowly moving away, her bag and staff in hand.She was leaving!He couldn't let her go… "Rhaea!"

Rhaea turned and saw the warrior named Link approach her.She smiled slightly and said, "Yes?I must leave."

Link smiled."Why so soon?Stay here a while longer and after I would appreciate it if you came with me to Kokiri Forest.There are some questions I need answered."Link lifted his hand, palm up and his stormy eyes flashed."Please, Rhaea.Join me."

Rhaea stared at the roughened, strong hand before her and then turned her gaze to the handsome man who offered it._Only he could play the music of her soul.She smiled and took his hand.Link grinned and they walked back to the group of people who led the way to the hidden village._

Rhaea stared out into the dark horizon from the balcony and wrapped her arms around herself to ward away the chill breeze.The lake looked so beautiful in the darkness with the reflection of the moon glowing on it.The fires from the village burned brightly beneath her and the dances of celebration continued. When the rest of the village found out who the warrior was, the celebration had broken out.She had seen his face when surrounded by the survivors of his family.The man had never been part of a family before.He never knew what it felt like to have parents or anyone else to care for him.He had always cared for himself, always alone.Now he was wrapped within a celebration in his honor.She giggled.He must be amazed at being surrounded by such loving and caring people.Rhaea sighed and wrapped her arms more closely around herself.If only she could find her own family.

Suddenly two arms wrapped themselves around her.She stiffened but before she could turn to face the man who had dared to take such liberties, she heard a familiar chuckle.She relaxed and turned her head to face the stormy blue eyes.He smiled and turned his face to the view.She also turned back to face the shimmering silver lake and the huge moon that hung above it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she whispered to the man who held her.She did not know why she didn't demand that he release her.It almost seemed natural to have his arms wrapped around her body and she leaning against him.

"Not as beautiful as the faery in my arms."

Rhaea turned her gaze to meet the dark blue ones and he smiled slightly.She blinked in confusion then giggled nervously.The fire that was glowing in his eyes was making her burn with a sensation she had never felt before.Her body clenched and heat began to pool in her.What was he doing to her?"Me? More beautiful than the lake beneath the silver moon?"Rhaea chuckled."Link, now you're just being foolish."

Link turned the woman to face him and he smiled down at her.She only blinked up at him in confusion, her eyes slowly widening as he bent his head forward and over hers.His lips grazed hers and he whispered against them."You are the foolish one, Rhaea."

Link's kiss was tender and persuasive, his lips taunted and teased.Rhaea could only grab onto his tunic for dear life as her knees went weak.He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her close as he continued his gentle torture.He had never felt so intensely for a woman before and he had never had to tread so carefully with one either.The faery in his arms was a flighty cautious one, even though he could taste the passion inside her.Slowly his kiss became more and more demanding and less coaxing, testing at first until he could no longer control the sensations inside of him.

Rhaea had no idea what was happening before.She had never been kissed before now—

Dalan had made sure of that—but as Link tasted her, his tongue coaxing her to part her lips, Rhaea began to fall into a sea of sensation and pleasure…and she never wanted to turn back. She let the kiss take her away.

Just as soft as he had thought she would be.He could sense her surprise and then her willingness.She melted against him as if she were meant for him.Link drew in a sharp breath and deepened the kiss, pressing her lips apart.They parted willingly as he thrust his tongue into the hot cavern of her mouth.She tasted like sweet wine, intoxicating.Link drank deeply from her, as if he couldn't get enough of her delicious nectar.

Rhaea had never expected this.She could taste the male musk of him and his scent invaded her nostrils as she tried to breathe.All she could do was clutch to him and press closer, imitating what he did with his tongue with her own.She heard him groan.Rhaea shivered.His arms wrapped themselves around her tightly, pressing her closer.

They kissed each other breathless and even then continued.It was as if they could not get enough of each other.Rhaea's scent of honey was all Link could breathe.He could not think.All he could do was kiss her.Rhaea did not know when one kiss began and another ended.All she knew was that she wanted to drown into him.Wanted to drown in the Hyrule warrior that played the ocarina like the soul of the ocarina itself.

A soft cough sounded behind them and Link slowly pulled away.He turned his head and his uncle stood before them with a large grin and an even larger mustache.Rhaea was still completely disoriented, the dazed look in her eyes and her swollen lips making the Hylian grin even more widely.He turned to Link with a chuckle."Well, my boy.They're asking for you downstairs.Shouldn't you both join the celebration instead of making a spectacle of yourselves on the balcony of my home?"

Link laughed as Rhaea turned a bright red."We will be down shortly, Uncle."The man nodded and went down the stairs.Link turned to Rhaea and gave her a small teasing smile as her face continued to burn brightly.But suddenly his expression turned serious.

"Rhaea?"

She looked up; her face still flushed with embarrassment and saw his serious expression.Her blush faded as she stared at the man before."Yes?What is it?"

Link turned to the lake, leaned over the balcony and gave a small sigh.His eyes grew distant as she moved to stand beside him and look into the stormy eyes."The day after tomorrow we must leave here.I must go to the Kokiri Forest to speak with the Great Tree.I must find out what the Forbidden Language is.What is the 'Legend of Zelda'?What does either have to do with my father?Who and what is the Eighth Sage?"Link turned to the glowing amber eyes."I have to find out what is going on."Link slowly straightened and smiled down at the woman staring at him so intently, her eyes shining for him._Who was she?_

Link took out his hand for her to take.She stared down at his strong hands for a moment and then looked up at him with shimmering eyes.She took his hand and they followed his uncle down the stairs and to the midst of the celebration.


	5. An Opening in Love

An Opening in Love

An Opening in Love

Zelda saw him from a distance.Link was just sitting beneath one of the trees, playing his ocarina without a care in the world.Epona was chewing on the grass nearby slowly swaying to the rhythm of his music.She clicked her horse faster; her face scowling as the wind tore through her hair with her speed.

Link looked up from playing his ocarina and reached for his sword as he heard the rider approach.He could feel Rhaea slowly reaching for her staff.But when Link saw the rider, he smiled and released his blade giving the woman in the tree above him the signal that everything was all right.Rhaea released her staff and stayed in the tree as the rider came to a halt.The horse neighed and Epona reacted.

Link smiled up at Zelda as he calmed Epona his soothing words lulling the horse.Rhaea could understand completely how the horse felt when he spoke like that.But her curiosity was peaked and she moved slightly to better view the person who leaped off the other horse.The last person she had expected to see was a raving blonde beauty with huge sapphire eyes and a tiara about her head.And in a dress.Her hair had blades of grass and grain, which spoke of the speed she had been traveling.Rhaea smiled at the woman.Obviously she had been in a terrible hurry.

"Hello, Zelda.What brings you this far out from Hyrule Castle Town?" Link asked.He smiled at her appearance and the scowl on her face.Zelda just growled at him and began to pace before him, grumbling the entire time.Link lifted an eyebrow."Zelda?What's wrong?"

Zelda turned to the man before her, his eyes full of bewildered worry, his cloak shifting in the wind.Her blonde hair blew into her eyes and she tugged it away."The Chancellor found out and now he's threatening me!He says he'll tell my father of my little 'adventures' into Hyrule Castle Town!"Zelda looked desperately at Link.She grabbed onto his tunic."Link!What am I going to do!"

Link lifted an eyebrow and shrugged."I don't know, Zelda. Have you told him who you truly are?"Zelda slowly shook her head.Link threw his arms in the air in exasperation and shook his head in disbelief."Zelda…"

She scowled and stomped her foot."Link!I'm terrified of what'll happen when he finds out I am the Princess of Hyrule!And I do not want Father finding out about us until I do tell him!What am I going to do?"

Link rolled his eyes."Looks like I'm going to have to save you again.Only this time it will not be from the clutches of evil."Link shook his head."Go home, Zelda.I'll be there shortly.I will have you know you've inconvenienced me greatly.I was on my way to the Kokiri Forest to ask the Great Tree something important."

Zelda leaned up and kissed Link on the cheek."I'm so sorry you've been inconvenienced, my friend."She grinned up at him happily."But I don't regret having you help me now.Somehow you'll fix it.I know you will."

Zelda turned and leaped back onto the horse.She gave Link a small wave and rode off in the direction of Hyrule Castle Town.When she was out of site, Rhaea leaped down from the tree and gave Link a curious look."That was the Princess of Hyrule?"

Link nodded as he began to ready Epona.He smiled at Rhaea and gave her a wink."Don't worry, Rhaea.We've known each other since we were children.She's more like a little sister."

Rhaea turned a bright red and began to pay close attention to Epona's nose and began to caress it, her face still flushed in heat."I'm not worried at all, Link… Besides from the sound of what she was saying, it seems she had a man problem."

Link nodded and leaped onto Epona he reached out for Rhaea.He gave her a crooked smile."You must come with me to Hyrule Castle Town, Rhaea.They'll be looking forward to meeting and seeing the dancer they've heard so much about.Besides, I need you're help with Zelda's 'man' problem."

Rhaea grinned and took the hand offered to her.She was pulled onto Epona and Link gave her a lingering kiss that left her utterly breathless.Rhaea was still dazed when they rode in the direction the Princess of Hyrule had just finished taking.

***

Link motioned for Rhaea to stay behind the Mask Shop as he made his way to the shop behind it.He told her she would know when to come out.He approached the shop and saw the Zelda pacing before it.Dalan was obviously inside waiting for her.When Zelda saw him approach she ran to him.

"Oh, good, Link.You're here.You made it here quite quickly.Let me get Dalan."Zelda ran inside and Link smiled.He knew who would be just around the corner.He turned and stared into Rhaea's astonished eyes.

"Did she say 'Dalan'?"

Link nodded and smiled wickedly at her.She approached him with a scowl just as Zelda exited the Silver Shop.Zelda blinked as she gazed at the faery woman with black hair that began to rave at Link.

"You knew?All this time and you knew?I should strangle you, Link…"

Dalan rushed outside when he heard the familiar voice.His eyes widened in disbelief and joy.Could it possibly be…?"Rhaea?"

Rhaea looked up and stared into her brother's eyes.She gave a cry of joy."Dalan!"She rushed to him and he grabbed her to him, holding her close.Link smiled at the two while Zelda just stared in complete confusion.

"I thought you were dead, Rhaea.I thought I'd never see you again," Dalan murmured against her, holding her tightly.

Rhaea leaned back and shook her head."I knew you were alive.I refused to give up hope that you were alive.You big idiot!Why didn't you come searching for me?Why did you give up hope?"Rhaea hit his arm and he shrugged.

"When I saw the waves swallow you…I thought…"

Rhaea gave an exasperated cry and Zelda shook her head."My point exactly," the princess remarked as she heard the cry.Zelda turned to Link."What is going on?I know you have something to do with this?Who is she?"

Link grinned at Zelda."Isn't it perfectly obvious?They're brother and sister.That's how I knew that your love was a Pryderi.I had already met his sister."

Zelda turned to Dalan as he released Rhaea.Zelda blinked up at him."You never told me you had a sister."

Dalan shrugged."I thought Rhaea was dead.It wasn't important that you know about her.I didn't want to bring up the subject.It was much to painful for me to discuss."He stared at Zelda."Surely you understand."

Zelda nodded and Rhaea blinked.She shook her head and turned to Link."You called Dalan the Princess' love?What did you mean, Link?Are you saying the Princess of Hyrule is in love with my brother?"

Link grinned wickedly.Zelda gasped and turned to Link."This was your plan?!"

Dalan blinked and lifted an eyebrow."Princess of Hyrule?Plan?What is going on?"

Rhaea looked up at her brother."I was traveling with Link when the Princess came and asked him to help her with a man problem.She said the Chancellor had found out about them and she had to do something about it.Link said he would help."Rhaea looked and Link and shook her head."You knew my brother was Dalan!So you used me to let my brother find out about the Princess!"

Link nodded and leaned against the wall."Right as always, Rhaea."

Dalan looked at Zelda who was staring at the floor."Why didn't you tell me?"

Zelda stared into his beautiful gold eyes."It wasn't important.I love you and I didn't care who I was or what my position is."

Link stared at Zelda hard."Now tell him the rest.He deserves the truth, Zelda."

Zelda turned to Link."But it isn't important!I don't care about the rules.Nothing and no one is going to prevent me from loving Dalan!"

Dalan stepped forward and took Zelda's hands."Nothing will prevent our love, Zelda.But whatever it is, I do deserve to know."He then turned to Link.His eyes narrowed. "And then we'll have to discuss what you've been doing with my sister."

Link shrugged."The same thing you've been doing with mine."

Rhaea gasped and Link laughed."No, love.I'm not a prince if that's what you're thinking.Zelda and I are both only friends.But we consider each other like brother and sister."

"Oh."

Link smiled and pulled her into his arms.Dalan scowled.Link ignored him and turned to Zelda."Tell him, Zelda."

Zelda stared up at the man of her dreams, the soul of her soul, and sighed."I am the Princess of Hyrule, but I am also the Seventh Sage."

Dalan blinked."What is a Sage?"

Zelda sighed and turned to Link."Perhaps we should go inside.There is much to discuss."

Dalan nodded and the group entered the Silver Shop.They gathered around the table Link and Rhaea sitting across from Dalan and Zelda.And Zelda began her story.

"Hyrule is Guarded from evil by Seven Sages.Sage of Water, Sage of Fire, Sage of Wind, Sage of Spirit, Sage of Forest, and the Sage of Light. But the one who leads them the one who channels their power is the Seventh Sage.That is I.I am the one who controls them all, the one who can transcend time and go between the worlds.I am the ones who channels their powers into the Hero that will protect us.That hero is Link."

Dalan and Rhaea turned to Link in astonishment.Link gave a slow smile and sighed."But now I think there is a new evil, Zelda."

"What!"Zelda blinked in astonishment."What do you mean a new evil?"

Link stared into the distance."I felt it come with the storm that blew in.Whatever it is, it is awakening.But I think it has something to do with what the Great Tree told me about my father.It said my father was the last one to know the Forbidden Language, which the 'Legend of Zelda' was written.But he said not to worry about it for it can only happen when the Eighth Sage appears."Link shrugged."Rhaea and I were on our way to Kokiri Forest to ask the Great Tree more about this."

Dalan and Rhaea looked at each other and swallowed.Rhaea turned to Link with fear in her eyes."Link… Dalan and I came into Hyrule with the storm.Do you think whatever the tree is speaking of has to do with us?"

Link shook his head."I sense no evil in either of you.But something else may have come in on that terrible night.So we must go to the Great Tree to find out."Link smiled at Dalan and Zelda."Perhaps Zelda, if you take the issue to the Sages they will let you be with Dalan.You are their leader.And besides…he shares the same telepathic ability you do.I'm sure they will be reasonable.If you're persuasive enough."Link grinned and gave her wink.

He stood up and Rhaea followed."I must go, but I've asked Rhaea to go with me."Link smiled at Dalan."Is it all right to keep her?"

Dalan smiled at the irony.Who would have thought Zelda's 'older brother would fall in love with his younger sister?Dalan nodded and stood, giving Link the dagger he had ordered.Dalan nodded."You may need this."Link and Dalan clasped hands."Stay by her side."

Link smiled."I shall."He turned to Zelda."Farewell, Zelda.And good luck to the both of you." But before he could turn, Zelda called out to him.

"Link!Wait!"

Link turned and Zelda hugged him."Link, I want you to take the Master Sword from the Temple.You may need it fighting whatever it is out there."

Link smiled."Thank you, Zelda.I shall.Take care."And with that he nodded and made his way out.Rhaea staying briefly to hug her brother before she followed Link.

"I hope you're dreams come true, big brother."And with those words she left following behind the Hyrulian warrior.

***

Link and Rhaea had just arrived before the Great Tree.Rhaea had imaged it to look like many things…but she never expected to be so massive and huge.You could probably have a city inside of it!Link approached the tree and knelt down before it.He slowly stood.

"I am here."

_"I know why you have come, Link.You seek the answers to your questions.But I can not answer them, my son."_

"What do you mean?"

_"I mean what I say, Link.I do not know the Legend of Zelda, only that it exists and that it was written in the Forbidden Language.A language that not even the Sages know of."_

"You said my father was the last one to know this language."

_"Ah.That I can answer, my son.One family has passed down the Forbidden Language from generation to generation.Only one of the family is chosen to know that language…and the one who knows it cannot die until he has passed on the knowledge to another.Or unless the Legend comes to fruition."_

"So my father is still alive?"

_"Very likely… I know you ask about the Eighth Sage, but I know nothing of him.All I know is that he is part of the Legend.But I fear, Link.I sense he has finally come to Hyrule to fulfill his destiny."_

"Is he evil?"

_"Nay.He knows not of the Chaos that he will cause.He will sacrifice everything for love… But what he does not know is that with it comes a high price.The Legend of Zelda is a prophecy, Link.And no matter what happens, it will come to pass."_

"Where would this prophecy be located?Perhaps my father is there?"

_"'Deep within the Castle lies a hidden door.Beneath the door lies a passage of darkness that leads to Evil.One man guards it.He is the one who holds the knowledge of the Forbidden Language.He may not enter the door he guards, for then the Evil shall overwhelm him and destroy him.He guards it endlessly…For the time of Zelda has arrived.'I do not know where this hidden door lies, Link.But that is all I can give you."_

_"I understand."Link stared up at the huge tree."Thank you, Great Tree.I will find this Legend and find what can be done to mend it.It can not be stopped, but it can be mended."_

Link turned and faced Rhaea who was smiling at him.He smiled in return and they left the hidden plain in the depths of the Lost Woods towards the depths of the Hyrule Castle.


	6. Darkness Awakening

Darkness Awakening

Darkness Awakening

She had finally gotten through to them.It was all right.She and Dalan could marry!They could finally be together!Zelda almost did a dance before the Sages.Ruto, Saria, Impa and Nabooru were all smiling at her.The only ones who hadn't been happy with the decision were Darunia and Rauru.They were not so sure about the situation.But Zelda didn't care.She was happy.

No, happy wasn't the word.She was ecstatic!She had to tell Dalan the good news and begin the ceremony. It didn't matter whether the Chancellor and her Father agreed or not with the decision.It was hers to make and she and Dalan would finally be together as husband and wife.No more hiding!

She rushed to Dalan and told him the news.She told them they would marry as soon as possible.Her father didn't even have to know until it was too late.Dalan only shook his head and smiled.He let her guide him to the Temple of Time to be introduced to the Sages.

And the Ceremony of their Joining began.

***

Link and Rhaea had sneaked into the palace and were searching for this hidden door.Luckily, no one but the guards Link was familiar with had seen them enter.The only problem they truly had was trying to find the door in the midst of this great castle.Link had no idea where to begin looking.It wasn't until they'd already searched most of the castle that he began to get frustrated.The only secret passages he knew were the one Zelda had shown him when they were children.

Link growled in frustration at another dead end when they reached the dungeon.The only passage there was the one that Zelda had used once to free him when the Chancellor had locked him in the dungeon.Link shook his head.

"I have no idea how we're going to find this passageway, Rhaea.There are so many in the castle, but I know them all, but I can't find the hidden one that will lead us to the Prophecy room."Link shook his head in frustration.

Rhaea smiled and placed her palms facing each other.Her mouth moved in silent words as her hands began to glow, a shimmering orb forming between her palms.Link turned and faced the faery woman.A glowing wind emerged from the stone ground and lifted her into the air as her mouth continued to move silently.Tiny orbs of blue light spun gleaming about her until they all merged with the orb between her hands with a bright flash of light.Link blinked as the orb of light shifted forward and began to lead the way down the hall of the dungeon.

Link turned back to Rhaea as she began to follow the orb.Link lifted an eyebrow."What did you do?"

Rhaea smiled and continued going after the ball of light, Link following her."I created a light orb that will lead us to where there is powerful magic.That should lead us to the room where the Legend of Zelda is written."

Link shook his head."If you could do that, why didn't you do that before, so we wouldn't have had to search the entire castle?"

Rhaea smiled as they continued down the hall."The spell only lasts so long.If I had created the orb when we entered, we would have drawn unnecessary attention and it would have faded by now.Plus, there is powerful magic in the castle.Probably Zelda's magic, but the seeking orb would not have known the difference.That would not have gotten us anywhere."

Link smiled as they turned a corner and faced a barred door.The orb stood before it, almost as if it were upset at the blockage.Link took out his sword in preparation of whatever lay behind the door, as Rhaea whispered a spell that sent the door opening.The orb passed through and when Link had made sure nothing was sure to jump out at them, he motioned for Rhaea to follow.

Behind the door was small room.A dungeon.Yet the orb had flown to a corner and was shimmering insistently. Rhaea and Link rushed to the orb and felt around for any notches that would open it.Link felt something like a carving or indentation in one of the stone.He pressed it forward and the corner of the wall shifted back and toward the side, allowing them passage.

The orb flew down the dark stair in a rush.Link and Rhaea could only follow it, the stench of evil magic growing more and more as they approached the bottom of the stairway.Rhaea created a magical flame that lit their way as they proceeded downward.Link, sword drawn, was prepared for any unexpected attack.The dark scent of evil magic was growing more and Link tensed in preparation of anything.This is what he had felt that day on the beach as the storm blew in.This is the evil stench and presence he knew was coming.

Why was it called the Legend of Zelda?

Link stopped abruptly.Rhaea looked over his shoulder to see what had affected him in such a way.The bottom of the stairs could be seen.The seeking orb Rhaea had created was glowing insistently at a door that seemed to be sealed shut.Beside it, glowing with the light reflected off the orb, was a man.His white beard hung to the top of his chest, the jagged ends of it showing that it had been cut in the darkness by a knife.His long white hair hung down to his knees and was held in a queue at the base of his neck.The black clothes covered with years of filth reeked and the sword at his side seemed as ancient as he appeared.He was staring at the orb in confusion, until he felt the presence of another light.Rhaea stared in fascination as the old man looked up and his eyes widened as he gazed at them.Rhaea stifled a gasp.The stormy blue eyes of the old man bore her.

Link finally regained his composure as he finished going down the steps of the stairs.The radiant orb faded away and the only light left was the glow of Rhaea's magic made fire.The old man drew his sword with a steady hand as he gazed at the two before him.Link gripped his blade as he met the old man's gaze.

When the man spoke his voice was sure and strong, though raspy.It was almost as if he had not used it for years."Go no further, trespassers.Behind me lies great evil and none is to pass here without asking for a brutal death."

Rhaea saw Link stiffen.She could almost see the thoughts in his mind wondering why the voice of the man before him seemed familiar and awakened old dreams.Link shook his head from the strange thoughts and his eyes narrowed.He took a step toward the man.

"We are not trespassers, guard.I am the Hero of Hyrule and have come to destroy the evil before it can destroy the world.I sensed its presence several days ago and have been seeking it out to destroy it.Let us through.We only seek to eliminate the evil."

The man let out a rusty laugh.Rhaea could see that this man was not as old as he appeared.His aging appearance is only because he has been guarding evil for so long in the depths of darkness.Rhaea stepped forward as the man finished his laughter.But before he could speak, she did.

"Please, sir.I am Rhaea and this is Link.We have searched for this evil so it can be destroyed.The Princess Zelda is in danger because of this prophecy and we must find a way to prevent this evil.Please, sir.Let us by.And if you are the one who speaks the Forbidden Language—the man called Korin—then help us decipher the words engraved on those walls.We cannot let the evil escape into Hyrule."

Both Link and the man stiffened.

The man stared at the woman with the shimmering wings in confusion."How do you know my name, lady?And what did you call this warrior?What is his name?"

Link closed his eyes and trembled.Rhaea put a comforting hand on his shoulder.He held it for a moment and straightened.He met the man's eyes."I see the Great Tree was telling the truth.The warrior Korin was still guarding this door for he was the last of the lineage of those who understood the Forbidden Language."Link smiled ruefully."What a place for a reunion."He took a step forward and stared into the old man's eyes, the same shade as Link's, at eye level, for they were the same height."I am Link, the Hero of Hyrule.Raised by the Great Tree in the Kokiri Village when my mother Leylia died before it.I am the son of Korin and Leylia of the Hylians."

Korin's eyes showed surprise, disbelief and then happiness.Sheer joy.Korin took a step forward staring at the son he had thought he lost so long ago."The Hero of Hyrule?" he whispered hoarsely as his eyes traveled over Links appearance and the Master Sword in Link's grip.His eyes glistened with unshed tears as he let the memories overwhelm him."I thought you were dead."

Link smiled at his father, unshed tears in his own eyes."There were many times when I should have been.But somehow I always manage to succeed."Korin smiled brilliantly and embraced the son he had not seen since he was an infant.Link hugged him in return, remembering only the elusive scent of his father and the kindness in his voice that had always stayed with Link in his dreams.

Rhaea wiped the tears from her eyes at the moment before her.But she suddenly stiffened as a wave of evil passed from beyond the sealed door.Both Link and his father felt it also.Link turned to his father desperately."Father.Zelda is a childhood friend of mine.When the Great Tree told me about the Legend of Zelda—the prophecy—I knew it was the evil I had felt several days ago.I need to see what the Legend is.I have to find a way to stop the evil.I have to see what this prophecy predicts for Hyrule and Zelda."

Korin nodded.He lifted his gaze toward his son."But be warned.There is great evil in this place.If you even doubt its power, you will be destroyed."

Link and Rhaea nodded.Korin turned to the door and with several words, spoken in a language that neither Link nor Rhaea could understand, the door creaked open, the evil presence spilling out over them.Rhaea trembled and Link put his arms about her as they followed his father inside. And with several words, spoken in a language that neither Link nor Rhaea could understand, the door creaked open, the evil presence spilling out over them.Rhaea trembled and Link put his arms about her as they followed his father inside.

Rhaea's still gleaming magical flame was the only light in the dark room.Korin led them through a maze of walls to a glistening wall of black shiny basalt.Before it lay the bones of those who dared to doubt the evil.The engravings on it glowed with evil power.Link nodded to his father.They needed to know what the Legend said.

"In a time of magic and power, an imprisoned force of evil will be set free._Zelda, the most powerful of the Sages—the Seventh Sage—will merge her soul with that of the Eighth Sage.This Eighth Sage will not be of Hyrule, but of a land beyond.Their love will make them join their souls, souls that are meant to be together for eternity.The Eighth Sage's powers are hidden and dormant until merged with the Seventh Sage.When the Ceremony of Joining takes place, everything in the universe will be free.For this moment of joining souls in the way of the Sages, time, space…the essence of the universe must be free._

"That is when the Evil will escape.

"From the open doorway that allows spirits to join, it will free itself and possess the body of the Seventh Sage.With this body—the body of _Zelda— it will reek havoc upon the universe._

"This is the prophecy of the Legend of Zelda."

Rhaea was in tears.Link in shock._Dalan?Dalan was the Eighth Sage?And even now they were merging their souls in the Joining Ceremony._

The room began to tremble and the evil energy within the room blasted, ricocheting across the room.Link shook his head._NO!It couldn't be happening already!But evil laughter that echoed across the room resounded with doom.It blasted for the from the room, the evil energy whipping across the trio, freezing them with its evil.It was too late.It was free._

***

The blasts of light exploded from the two people in the midst of the Six Sages.It was at that moment that the other Sages realized what was wrong with the ceremony.This Dalan that Zelda had fallen in love with was no ordinary man.He was a Sage as well!

But how could this be?There were only Seven Sages…weren't there?

Just then a laughing evil force exploded from the midst of the joining.Their souls had been merged.Dalan and Zelda collapsed in each other's arms as the evil thing that had emerged from the open portal of their joining laughed above them.Dalan and Zelda looked up.But before Dalan could even attempt to protect her, the Evil swooped down and invaded Zelda's body.Dalan writhed in agony as it conquered Zelda's soul.

Dalan looked up, his face contorted with pain as Zelda's blue eyes were now the glowing red of Evil and her skin pulsed with the black magic.Dalan reached for her."…Zelda…"

The Evil only laughed down at him as it pulsed with power.

_"Thank you for freeing me, and giving me this powerful body to possess.The Prophecy is complete; the Legend of Zelda is fulfilled.I am now in control of the Seventh Sage's body!Her power is mine to call upon!"_

"NO!" Dalan cried out.But the Evil only laughed and shot into the skylight of the Temple.It was free.


	7. A Painful Resolution

A Painful Resolution

A Painful Resolution

Link shook his head vehemently._This could not be the end.There had to be something…Link turned to his father desperately, knowing that the Evil had already done its evil deed.Knowing it was already free into the depths of Hyrule._

"Is that it?This is a prophecy, it can't be changed.But is there no way to fix this mess?No way to stop the evil after it has escaped?Tell me, Father, please!After all the hell I've been through to protect Zelda and Hyrule, tell me this is not the end!Tell me that my fight has not been in vain!"

Korin could say nothing.He turned his face away as tears streamed down his cheeks.He knew that the Prophecy had been fulfilled.But to his knowledge there was no way to defeat the Evil once it had escaped.He turned back to his son and whispered, "I am sorry, Link.But I have never been able to find anything else inscribed but this wall with the Legend of Zelda on it.I know of no way to stop this evil prophecy and the doom it brings."

Link grasped the hilt of the Master Sword, tears of frustration seeping out of his clenched eyes."This…cannot…be.I will not let it end this way!"With all of his strength he sliced the huge basalt wall.Little did they know that the wall was loose.It slid forth and Link shoved his father out of the way before it could collapse on them both.It slammed onto the floor with a crash.But it did not shatter.

Rhaea's voice trembled from the darkness."Link?"

Link turned and saw her staring down at the fallen piece of the huge black basalt wall.He went toward her and his heart clenched.There were inscriptions on it in the same language.There was more?But why was it hidden away like that?It had been written behind the wall?Why?How?

Link motioned to his father.He pointed at the inscriptions."What do those say?"

Korin stared down, motioning the magical firelight to approach the stone closer so he could see the words.He began to read the words engraved.

"The Prophecy of the Legend of Zelda has been fulfilled and chaos will overwhelm the land… But there are two crossroads that can be taken after the Prophecy has been fulfilled.One is to stifle and destroy the Evil once it has escaped.The Eighth Sage must transfer his own power and the power of the other Sages into a Being of Light.The Soul of the Hero.The Blood of the Eighth Sage.When the power has been crystallized inside the body of this Being of Light, it will burst forth and drive the Evil from the Seventh Sage.It is then, with the power of the Sages and his own righteous agony that the Hero will destroy the Evil with the power of the Master Sword.This is the only path toward Salvation from the Evil.

"The other path is to let Evil reign its terror upon the land and allow the devastation to follow in its wake.

"The choice is yours."

Link shook his head in confusion."'Being of Light'?'Soul of the Hero', 'Blood of the Eighth Sage'?What in the world does that mean?Who is this?"

Rhaea paled, her heart thumping wildly. To think that after she had finally found happiness that she was to loose it all for the sake of the world.Not everyone could make sacrifices like that, she should be grateful for the chance.Then why did her soul ache?

"It is I."

Link turned to Rhaea with a question on his face.Rhaea turned her face away from his.She could not bare to look at him."I am the Blood of the Eighth Sage.Dalan and I are brother and sister.We share the same blood.Since I was a child I was called 'Enlightened One', or 'Full of Light'.That is what Rhaea means in my language."She turned to Link and gazed into his eyes, her golden ones full of glistening tears."I am the Soul of the Hero.The Hero of Hyrule.Am I not, Link?"

Link swallowed and nodded slowly.He clenched his eyes shut and turned his face away."So in order to save Hyrule and the world from certain destruction and chaos, I must give up the love of my life."Rhaea touched him and he lifted his face to look into hers.She threw herself into his arms.Link embraced her as if he would never let her go.He inhaled her scent, her essence, knowing that in the end he would only lose.He lifted his head and stared down into the beautiful shimmering eyes."That is why the Legend says 'righteous agony'.Agony because my soul, my life and my love are to be taken from me in order to save the world and the Seventh Sage."

Tears streamed unheeded down Rhaea's face."We must do it, Link.For Zelda, for Hyrule, for the world.We must destroy this Evil."

Link nodded, shook his head and then gave a low cry of anguish.He clasped her to his body and held her close.Wanting to have as many memories of her as possible to comfort him in the loneliness of his future.

Korin only watched in sadness.He had finally regained his family and now his child was suffering once more.But it was unavoidable.Just as the Legend of Zelda had been.

***

Dalan looked up from the floor as the Sages suddenly ceased their endless array of worried words and terror.He saw Link approaching and saw the anguish in the Hyrulian warrior's eyes… and in his sister's.He was certain they could see his own agony just as clearly.He had betrayed the world, betrayed his love.He had been the evil that had come to the shores, and now there was nothing anyone could do.

Rhaea knelt down before her brother and took his hands in hers.She stared at him in the eyes, knowing the guilt on his shoulders.Knowing the suffering he was enduring.Before the day was out, he would know more.But she and Link had already decided not to tell him about her part in the salvation of the world.It was the only way to get his complete cooperation.If he knew he was going to get Zelda back only to lose her, he may not agree.So as she stared into her brother's eyes she made the conviction that he would not know until it was too late.

"Dalan."

The Pryderi snapped from the trance of his sister's eyes and the glistened with suffering and tears.Dalan only groaned and turned his face away.Rhaea lifted his face and made him stare back into her eyes.Her voice was kind.

"It was not your fault."

Dalan shook his head, but Rhaea would not let him blame himself."Do you not realize that when you claim it is your fault and do nothing the Evil only wins?Listen to me, Dalan.It was a prophecy.The Legend of Zelda.It could not be stopped.You did not know you were the Eighth Sage, you did not know the Legend.How could you have prevented it?You and Zelda are the same soul.Nothing could have stopped you from joining with her.The Evil took advantage of your love for each other, but it was not your love for her that did this.No love could bring forth evil."She smiled into his eyes, though hers were also still of pain."Link and I know how to free Zelda and destroy the Evil.But we need you.Zelda's power as the Seventh Sage was to harness the powers of the Sages.But the Evil cannot use that power.For you see, you have that power also.While you live, it cannot use the powers of the Sages for evil.You must gather their power and send it out to free Zelda.Only your love for her and the power of the Sages can free Zelda from the Evil's hold on her.You must pull yourself together."

Dalan stared at her and his head dropped.

"How can I lead the Sages with a power I did not even know I had and that caused this terrible thing to begin with?How could I?"

Ruto stepped forth."The female Pryderi is right!You are the only one who can help us.Who can do something.You are the Eighth Sage; Princess Zelda's counter part!Only you can gather our powers and use them to defeat the Evil!Come on, male Pryderi!Zelda, Hyrule and the world need you."

The Sages nodded in agreement.Rauru placed a hand on Dalan's shoulder."We are behind you.You and Zelda are our leaders.When one is gone, the other must take his or her place.Only you can save your love now."

Dalan turned to his sister and saw her faith in him.He lifted his head to the Hyrulian warrior, but Link's eyes held only anguish.Dalan shook his head and stood.He struggled to smile at his sister."I will do as you say.I will gather their powers.Speak to me in my mind when the warrior is ready to receive the power."

Link's eyes winced.Dalan turned, the Sages following him back into the Temple.Perhaps the warrior did not believe he could do it?Dalan clenched his fist and an aura of power swept over him.Rhaea was right.He had to take command and call the power within himself and the power of his love forth to save Zelda.

She was the most important thing in his world.

***

Link stared at the Evil being inside of Zelda's body as it gathered and cast its evil power over Hyrule from the skies.Epona stirred, unsettled in the presence of the Evil.Link's fist grasped onto the hilt of the Master Sword tightly._Yes.When he killed the Evil it would be with righteous agony.He could almost feel the pain already.His heart clenched in his chest as he stared up at the possessed Zelda.The evil laughter that erupted from her beautiful voice made chills travel up his spine.The ghosts and demons were emerging with the call of the Evil being.They would have to destroy it soon and send back all of the evil minions it had called forth._

Link clenched his fist around the hilt of the sword and his eyes squeezed shut.How could he even survive this, knowing what was to happen to the woman he loved as the Eighth Sage gathered the energy to crystallize through her.Link turned his gaze to Rhaea who stood a few feet ahead of him, staring up at the laughing Evil, watching the demons come from the Darkness to this realm.Link leapt off Epona and holding onto her reins, walked toward Rhaea.He would carry the memory of her to his grave where he could join her once more.

Rhaea turned and stared into Link's tortured blue-gray eyes.She gave him a smile and he devoured her appearance.His eyes outlined every piece of her until it was firmly etched into his mind.He reached for her and she went willingly into his arms.He held her close to his body, memorizing the feel of her, inhaling her scent, willing himself never to forget the elusive seductive musk that made her his.Link buried his face in her dark hair and took a deep breath.His silent tears slowly slid onto her scalp.

Rhaea buried her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around him desperately, willing the moment to be suspended in time.Her own tears began to fall as she felt the warm wetness in her hair.How she loved the man holding her…if only she did not have to die… She shook off the thoughts that would only torture her more.She lifted her face and her eyes met his suffering stormy ones.

Link stared into the anguished golden eyes and knew that there would never be another woman for him.He had never loved another like he did her…if only he could be with her for a moment longer.Long enough to mark her body with his, to feel the ecstasy of being one with her before they were forever separated.He lowered his head and took her mouth in desperation.He could taste her tears and his own; he could taste her anguish and his agony.He kissed her with all the need and desperation in him.He kissed her like he would never kiss her again.

Rhaea was lost to the power of the storm of the kiss.She let the whirlwind that was the man holding her, sweep her up into ecstasy.If only she could have lived long enough to be with him for the rest of their lives.If only their time hadn't been so short… If only…if only… Tears slid from her eyes as she arched even more into the kiss.She did not want to leave him behind… She did not want to die…

Link released Epona's reins and grasped onto the woman in his arms, devouring her with his kisses.He overwhelmed her with his need for her, with his ardor, with his passion and with his love.His mind ceased to function.All he could do was feel the emotion twisting inside him and the knowledge that this would be the last time he held her thus.The tears fell like a torrent of watered agony as he kissed her, willing the pain to leave.

Rhaea kissed him just as fiercely; loosing herself in the ecstasy that was loving him.She grasped onto him like he was life itself and their souls merged with that one kiss.Each one of them hoping that this kiss and their memories would be enough to last them an eternity.

Suddenly she sensed Dalan's presence in her mind, letting her know he was ready to free his love and destroy the Evil that possessed her.Rhaea pulled away from the powerful kiss and stared into the eyes of the man she loved.The time had come.At least they would always have their dreams.

They pulled away and Link silenced the scream of his heart as he turned to the Evil in possession of Zelda's body.That would be the last time he would feel her in his arms.

He leapt onto Epona and drew the Master Sword as he gazed up at the Evil.He would love no other but the other half of his soul.And this Evil would pay for taking her from him; from denying him the chance to live happily and in peace.For all he had done for Hyrule, this was to be his reward.To lose the only person he had ever loved this way.The Master Sword blazed with his flashing eyes, matching his fury and his anguish.With a cry of anguish he kicked Epona and the two of them galloped forward.

Rhaea flew upward and faced the Evil before her.The possessed Zelda only smirked at the Pryderi before her and blasted her with the Evil Power.Rhaea glowed with Holy Light and cast the Evil Power aside.She called to her brother.

_Dalan.We are ready.Send the power of the Sages and your love to destroy the Evil One.Quickly!_

Dalan's golden eyes shot open and he blasted—with all of his strength—the power of the Sages, his own power, and his love for Zelda into the skylight above the Temple. The power screamed with holy fury and the intensity of his love for her.It scored the heavens, destroying any evil that lay in its path.Rhaea opened her arms, her own power glowing brightly as the power of love approached.

Dalan's blast shot Rhaea from behind, the explosion of light brightening the world for a brief second as Rhaea took in the entire blast and purified it with her soul and her body.With another explosion that rocked the earth and sea, the power exploded from her, shattering her body.The brilliant glowing light blasted into Zelda and the Evil could only scream in defeat.

Link heard nothing and saw nothing.He could only hear the screaming of his own heart and the cry of agony from his soul.Tears streamed down his cheeks as he leapt off Epona's galloping back into the air.His eyes blazed with the magic of the Master Sword as the Evil was expelled from Zelda's body.The Evil Spirit did not even see the flashing blade until it was too late.Link cleaved it down the center, the magic of the blade splitting the Evil asunder.Its scream of defeat shattered all the glass in Hyrule, showering the Sages with shards of glass and shimmering light.The brilliant lights that spread across the land destroyed every evil being that the Evil One had called to command.The dying screams of evil were the victory music to the people living in the land and in the world.

Link landed on the floor with a thud, heaving from exhaustion of the power of the Master Sword.His body trembled and tears slid unheedingly down his cheeks in an unending torrent of pain.He slowly stood and spread his arms wide, tossing his head back to the heavens.The heavens complied with his unspoken wish.Thunder crashed and the rain came pouring down, cleansing the land and washing the salty, burning tears from his face.

But the cleansing rain could not heal his tortured soul this time.


	8. A Light at the End of Darkness

A Light at the End of Darkness

A Light at the End of Darkness

When Dalan arrived at the field where the final battle had taken place, Zelda was covered by a warm blanket and lay beneath a protecting tree.The rain still continued it ceaseless pouring as he rushed toward her.He saw Link out of the corner of his eye, sitting as still as stone out in the harsh rain, his clothing and hair soaked through.The Master Sword was imbedded to the ground at his side.Dalan turned his gaze away from the warrior and toward the woman sleeping soundly beneath the tree.The Pryderi let out a sigh of relief and thanks when he saw her peaceful and even breaths.She was whole, she was safe.

Dalan looked up and searched for Rhaea in the midst of the rain.But he could see no sign of her.He slowly approached the still warrior and tossed a cloak over Link's body.Dalan sat down beside him and looked at him curiously.He then turned his gaze to the field about him, but could still see no sign of Rhaea.He turned back to the warrior that was as still as death and spoke.

"Where is Rhaea?"

Link groaned in agony.Dalan, surprised, moved forward and looked into the warrior's face.Tears fell steadily from Link's tightly clenched eyes and the anguish could be read on his face.Fear grew in Dalan's heart._Where was Rhaea?_

Dalan grabbed Link and shook him."Where is my sister, warrior?Where is Rhaea?Where is she?"

Link lifted his arms up and forced Dalan's hands off of him.Link looked up fiercely.His eyes were bloodshot and his face contorted with pain.Dalan moved back as Link growled and stood up.His body was wound tighter than a bow and it seemed ready to snap at any moment.Link turned back toward Dalan and cried out, hoarsely, all the anguish spilling out.

"She is dead!"

Dalan shot up and growled at Link, the fear in his face belying the furious words."What do you mean, 'she is dead'?Rhaea can not be dead!"

Link turned away from the Pryderi and began to make his way toward Epona."She had to crystallize the power of your love and the Sages' power into herself and transfer that into Zelda to expel the Evil from her.It destroyed her body.Rhaea…is dead."

Link leapt onto Epona and looked down at the astonished agonized brother."At least you have your love," Link said quietly."She will give you comfort during the cold nights.I loved your sister.And I will be forever alone."

And without another word, Link rode off into the depths of Hyrule.

***

Link had been a walking corpse since Rhaea's death.He had never known pain, never known anguish as he did now.He traveled from town to town, through the woods and forests; barely eating, training endlessly, and trying to keep the overwhelming anguish at bay by giving himself physical exhaustion.He could never sleep unless it was because of extreme exhaustion, and even then his dreams were tormented with thoughts and memories of Rhaea.

He had become only a shell of a man.The Hero had performed his last good deed.The Hero of Hyrule was once more just a myth.The man that now roamed the lands was no more than a beggar.He could no longer play music, could not think, and could not live.His soul had died, and the only thing left was a hollow shell.Not even his father knew what had happened to him.

The empty eyes stared into the darkness of the waterfall.He could no longer feel pain, could no longer feel anything at all.The tears would come unbidden and unnoticed and would stream down his face without his knowledge of their presence.He could not speak.He had become no more than a wandering ghost, searching for the life that was no longer his.

When he came upon the spring that he had first met the enchanting faery woman, his screams of anguish could be heard across Hyrule.When Zelda had heard those screams she could not stop the sobs from building in her soul.He had done so much for Hyrule.And in repayment he had become a lost soul, endlessly searching for the one he loved.Searching for the only one who could fill his empty corpse.

Link stared into the darkness, no longer anyone or anything.He could not even feel himself breathe.He could feel nothing at all.He could not think.The only thing he could do was gaze sightlessly at the world around him and live off the torturing memories.He was the perfect example of self-sacrifice and the price that comes with it.After all of his hardships, his kindness, his gentle aids, and his goodness in defending and protecting, he was rewarded by the loss of his soul.His only reason to continue living.Because of that he was no longer anything but a walking casket, empty and alone.

He collapsed on the ground, exhausted from his endless wandering, physical labor and nothingness.His cheeks were hollow with mall nutrition, his eyes sunken from exhaustion, his body strained and weak with physical labor but nothing to give it the energy.He stared sightlessly into the night… until a glimmer flashed before his eyes.He gave it no heed until it flashed again.And again.And again.The glimmering lights began to flash around him like an endless array of shooting stars.He hoped this was death.For as far as he was concerned he was already dead.

A small face shimmered before him, until he recognized it and the voice that came from the small lips.The small woman glowed as her lips moved insistently calling him until he awoke from his stupor.

"Link?Link?Wake up, Link?Do you not remember me?Link…?"

Link's lips moved in the shape of her name, but he was too weak to speak.But even if he had had the strength he probably would not have been able to speak anyway.He had not spoken until the last words he had told Dalan about his sister's death.

"Na…vi…?" his lips moved silently as he slipped into unconsciousness.

***

When Link finally awoke, he could feel again.His body felt alive, healthy and well rested.His muscles no longer ached and he was aware of every move he made.When he opened his eyes, he gazed at a world he had never seen before.Full of flashing lights and brilliant colors and beauty.A small woman with wings appeared before him.A faery.

"Navi?" he whispered hoarsely.

Navi laughed and nodded."It is a good thing we found you when we did.If not you would have probably died and faded away!"

Link turned his gaze away."How do you know that was not my intention?"

Navi started and gazed at him strangely."Surely, you do not mean that, Link.Why would you want to die?"

Link's body trembled."Because there is nothing left for me here.I have lost everything.All I lived for was to help people and to suffer.Well, my job is done and I no longer wish to suffer.I want to die and live out eternity with the love that was taken from me in repayment for saving the world."

Navi stared at him in horror."You want to die so you can be with your love?"

Link gave a curt nod."Leave me be.You have only prolonged my torture."

The small faery gave a cry of outrage."Do you not know where you are?You are in the homeland of the Faeries.We brought you here.No other mortals have ever been in our homeland before, Link.Because of what you did and the suffering you went through we brought you here.Is this how you will repay us?By willing yourself to die!"

Link stared harshly at the faery."Then toss me from here, kill me, do something.But just let me die.I gave everything for the world and all the world gave me back was suffering.So let me suffer and die in peace!I lost the only thing that gave me true happiness and hope!I am nothing but an empty shell, Navi.Hollow and alone.You will let me live in this torturous aloneness?You are cruel.Just let me die."

Navi was furious."Then what are supposed to tell our Sister Fair One when you die after we all went through torture ourselves to bring her back to you!"

Link's head shot up.He turned to the faery, his eyes wide."What did you say?"

Navi growled at him and the other faeries began to flitter about him."Your love was one of our kind.Not a faery, but a fellow Fair One.She gave her body away and welcomed death to save the world.But she was no more than a lost soul when she came to us.We did everything we could to reconstruct her body for her and for the love of hers that risked everything—including happiness with her—for the souls of all those living."Navi shimmered about him as the faeries began to lift Link into the air."We found you, almost dead and saved your life so you could live it with the one you love, you buffoon!"

With that Link vanished from the faery world only he had ever seen.

When Link awoke he could feel the sun on his face and the sand beneath his back.The surf was spilling over his toes.He was bare-chested and barefoot as he slowly began to lift himself from the sand, his eyes slowly opening._Had it been a dream?Had the vision of Navi and the faery world been nothing but an illusion?He placed his had to his head and opened his eyes to gaze into the brilliant horizon.The water shimmered with life and light.Link smiled sadly, wondering if it had indeed been all a dream._

When he suddenly saw gold glisten out of the corner of his eye.He turned his gaze and saw a woman with her feet in the sea, her arms holding a huge bouquet of wildflowers, her golden sheer dress billowing in the wind.Her short black hair shifted with the wind and the sun's light caught on iridescence of her faery-like wings.Links heart pounded furiously in his chest as he slowly stood, his eyes unable to move from the vision before him, afraid she would disappear in a moment.

He slowly stood, praying that this was no a dream…praying that he wouldn't awaken.He began to make his way toward her, his heart beating so harshly he was sure she could hear it, if she was even real.He took a deep breath and held it, afraid of making a sound lest she vanish into the winds.He lifted his hand slowly and tentatively, placing it gently on her shoulder.She turned and he stared into brilliantly glowing golden eyes.The joy filled him and choked him; tears of happiness streaming unheeded down his cheeks.Rhaea gave a cry of joy and tossed the beautiful wild flowers into the air, the wind carrying them into the sea and around the lovers as they embraced.He clutched her close to his body, his laughter shouting over the sounds of the splashing waves, the whistling wind and the sweet music of their souls.He lifted her high over his head and they spun around, the sheer joy filling their body with lightweight giddiness.He pulled her into his embrace and kissed her deeply as the wildflowers circled them on the wind and the life around them began to sing with the music of their souls.

Their souls merged once more beneath the brilliance of the sun and of the life they had fought so fiercely for.The splashing water, the laughing wind and the music of life silently applauded their exuberant joy for the sacrifices the lovers had made for the life of the world… and for each other.


End file.
